Uploading
by A-Truth
Summary: Clay waits for a miracle to finish uploading.


UPLOADING... 86% REMAINING ELAPSED TIME: 35 MINUTES 28 SECONDS ESTIMATED TIME REMAINING: MORE THAN 1 HOUR

How had it come to this? He had never felt so numb, so disconnected from reality. He didn't feel like his own hands belonged to him, they looked strange and unfamiliar. Every line was a new sight. His mouth felt dry, and eyelids heavy. His body wanted him to let it sleep, but he couldn't allow it. Not now. Every joint cried out at every movement, begging him to just lay down and sleep on the cold floor. The thought constantly became more difficult to fight off. If he closed his eyes for more than a blink, he'd wake up locked back in his room.  
It was too late for sleep, now.

UPLOADING... 72% REMAINING ELAPSED TIME: 46 MINUTES 15 SECONDS ESTIMATED TIME REMAINING: MORE THAN 1 HOUR

Every second became more and more difficult. If he could just take a moment, just one minute of sleep...  
He shook his head, imagining the thoughts falling from his hair like water. No, he had to do this. There wouldn't be another chance. He stretched his arms and began to pace. Light steps. He couldn't risk anyone coming to check on him. This was the moment. Weeks of planning, every minute detail accounted for. Something as trivial as tiredness wouldn't get in his way.

UPLOADING... 64% REMAINING ELAPSED TIME: 1 HOUR 3 MINUTES 54 SECONDS ESTIMATED TIME REMAINING: MORE THAN 1 HOUR

It was easy to loop footage, the cameras would never know what he was doing. Still, he began to feel watched. He checked over his shoulder constantly, freezing at every shadow and stifling his breath at every sound. The soft hum of the machine would muffle some of the noise he made, but every step felt like a risk. He decided to stay against a wall, where the darkness could cover him. If anyone came into the room, he would be seen. But he was protected from a passing glance through the door's window. It was something. And right now, something was everything.

UPLOADING... 53% REMAINING ELAPSED TIME: 1 HOUR 19 MINUTES 43 SECONDS ESTIMATED TIME REMAINING: 58 MINUTES

Only the faint glow from the machine and it's LCD lit the room. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but it didn't make it any more comforting. He spared a blinding glance to the screen. Fifty-three percent left. Almost halfway. He knew what he was going to do, how to do it. Every moment had played over and over in his mind. His head had been swimming with this plan. But he knew nothing could prepare him for what was coming. Not completely.  
Fifty-eight minutes remaining. He wondered what he would have done two years ago with that time. He wondered what others would do.

UPLOADING... 42% REMAINING ELAPSED TIME: 1 HOUR 35 MINUTES 18 SECONDS ESTIMATED TIME REMAINING: 50 MINUTES

Was it going faster? Slower? He didn't know which he wanted more. His eyes were so heavy. Blinking was easy, but reopening his eyes every time had become a Herculean task. If only he had some coffee.  
Coffee. He almost laughed out loud. What had reminded him of coffee? He never liked the drink, particularly. Occasionally he'd have a cup in the morning, sure, but he didn't care for the taste. He let himself sit, and tried to remember his last coffee.

UPLOADING... 29% REMAINING ELAPSED TIME: 1 HOUR 55 MINUTES 35 SECONDS ESTIMATED TIME REMAINING: 44 MINUTES

The upload had definitely slowed down, now. The last portion always took the longest.  
He had to keep sleep away. He knew sitting down was probably a bad idea, but he had passed the point of no return. Standing back up would be impossible. Not much longer. His eyes had locked to the screen, now. Forty-four minutes left. What do people do when they have forty-four minutes? Normal people, that is.

UPLOADING... 21% REMAINING ELAPSED TIME: 2 HOURS 6 MINUTES 47 SECONDS ESTIMATED TIME REMAINING: 27 MINUTES

He found himself with feeling again. A sensation he thought he'd welcome back. But being aware of his situation didn't make it any better. He tucked his knees close to his chest. It wouldn't be long. And then what? Game over? Insert coin to continue? Reality isn't like that. He knew what he was taught. But he knew all sorts of things that he didn't believe.  
He knew his Dad was worried about him, for example.

UPLOADING... 16% REMAINING ELAPSED TIME: 2 HOURS 14 MINUTES 38 SECONDS ESTIMATED TIME REMAINING: 18 MINUTES

His Dad. How had his thoughts brought him here? Surely his Dad was worried. He must be. He hadn't gotten a cheque in over a year.  
Over a year... It had been over a year. Nineteen months, in this place. By now, his Dad wouldn't be worried anymore. He would have forgotten, would have moved on.  
He was already dead to his Dad.

UPLOADING... 4% REMAINING ELAPSED TIME: 2 HOURS 23 MINUTES 49 SECONDS ESTIMATED TIME REMAINING: 5 MINUTES

"I know what I have to do, I know how to do it. I know my place, my purpose." Speaking out loud was probably risky, but at this point the numbness was gone. He needed to calm himself down. This was going to need steady hands.  
"I know exactly what to do. But I'm scared, Dad." He took a moment to breathe.  
"I hope it's just stage fright, and when I begin it'll pass." He knew he was alone. No one was ever going to hear him. No one could help him. He had to do it alone. Was there anything left to say?

UPLOAD COMPLETE.

"I guess that's my cue. Wish me luck." His body resisted as he forced it upright and over to the screen. He hesitated for a moment, blinded by the dull light. He took a deep breath, feeling the air over his throat. No time for second thoughts. The upload was complete. He tapped, "THE MIRACLE IS IN THE EXECUTION" into the keypad. Even Miles would be able to solve the final piece. He quickly scattered each fragment, placing them carefully, right along the path. His plans were being realized. Unfolding exactly as he meant them to. It began to become difficult to distinguish reality from intentions, his hands moved seemingly by themselves.

Only one final piece left. The first one that would be found. The beginning is his end. He held his breath and reached for the pen.

He didn't envy whoever was going to have to clean up.


End file.
